Who Do Disabled People Like More?
''Who Do Disabled People Like More? ''is the ninth episode of the fifth season. Three judges, each with their own physical disability, are to be shown a good time by Kenny and Spenny over the course of a day each. Whomever gets the most votes by the judges is the winner. The Competition Kenny begins by being as politically incorrect as he possibly can, much to Spenny's chagrin. After the introduction, Spenny decides to do a short presentation on "Disabled Notables", a list which features celebrities with publically acknowledged disabilities like Stephen Hawking, Helen Keller, and Stevie Wonder. Kenny adds his own offensive commentary. The judges arrive. The first is Jeff, who has TAR syndrome and is in a wheelchhair. The second is Catherine, who is hearing impaired. The last is Brian, who is both visually and hearing impaired. Spenny introduces himself first and shakes hands with the judges (also giving Jeff an awkward hug). Spenny admits his nervousness and gives the judges name tags so as to remember their names. His plan of the day begins with a visit to the mayor of Toronto, then David Miller, so that the judges may voice their concerns to him personally and provide ideas for the well-being of disabled people. The plan is foiled, however, when the receptionist tells Spenny that the mayor isn't currently in his office. Spenny is furious at the mayor's absence, so he and the judges move on to the second activity: swimming. The judges seem to have fun, but Spenny creates an uneasy atmosphere by continuously complementing the judges on their overcoming their disabilities. He also silently tells the camera that he worries about Jeff, whose swimming ability Spenny doubts. Catherine's offer to give Spenny a massage leads Spenny to believe that she will vote for him. Meanwhile, Kenny, back home, is tearing down all of the show's paraphernalia which displays his and Spenny's names. His plan is to treat the judges horribly while having them believe that Kenny's name is Spenny (further impacted by the wearing of a shirt displaying Kenny's face, but with the message, "Vote Spenny"). Kenny believes that he'll have Catherine and Brian's votes as they are hearing impaired and thus may forget Spenny's name, and they will vote for the competitor that treated them well (Spenny, though they will think his name is Kenny). Spenny has moved the group to a small venue reserved for the show, and throws a party for the judges. The four all dance together for a short time. Spenny doubts that he will earn Jeff's vote, as he appears more and more bored with every activity. During the testimonials, Catherine and Brian reveal they are aware that Spenny is nervous, but believe he is a genuinely good guy with the best intentions. Jeff discloses the fact that he is bored, and is also aware that Spenny is afraid he may say something unintentionally offensive, advising him to simply relax. They all return to the house, but before they are turned over to Kenny (who will call himself Spenny for the competition), Spenny has a discussion with Jeff, and begs for his vote. After an awkward conversation, Jeff tells Spenny he will keep an open mind. Spenny ends the discussion with a hug. Kenny dishes out a rule for his crew to follow: they must refer to him as Spenny. Kenny goes to meet the judges wearing his new shirt, and feeds them lies about himself. He asks if they've watched ''Kenny vs. Spenny ''prior to signing on as judges, and they all deny doing so. He then gives the judges an autographed photo of the show's title card, with the name labels switched; Kenny's name appears under Spenny's face, and vice versa. On the way to the first activity, Kenny tells the camera that every planned activity is designed to exclude a judge. The first stop is an art gallery, where Brian struggles to see the paintings. He and Catherine discuss how rude Spenny (really Kenny) is being. The judges all refer to Kenny as Spenny, indicating the plan is working. They all move on to a sound recording studio, and Kenny has them all play in a band, using instruments Catherine can't hear. Kenny invents lyrics that poke fun at the judges' disablities. Once their song ends, Kenny informs Brian and Catherine of their lack of tune. He then throws a tantrum when they can't play the song right. The third activity has all the judges simply watch Kenny have a good time driving a go-kart around the track. The final stop is at a gym, where Kenny plays dodgeball the judges. Brian being nearly blind, Jeff lacking arms (though still having hands), and Cathrine not willing to participate, the activity dissolves into Kenny pelting the judges with dodgeballs, and they are mostly unable to defend themselves. He then asks for their votes before the day ends. It's time for the judging, and Spenny notices Kenny's shirt, which displays "Vote Spenny". The crew tell Spenny that the vote was unanimous. Catherine and Brian have fallen for Kenny's trick. They vote for Spenny, who treated them well, but believe his name is Kenny. Jeff reveals that he does, in fact, watch the show, and thus knows Kenny's true identity. He is so impressed by the tactic, however, that he casts his vote in favor of Kenny anyways. Since Brian and Catherine have voted for Spenny (thus casting the name "Kenny") and Jeff voting for Kenny anyways, Kenny wins the competition. Kenny then explains his plan to a dumbfounded Spenny, who mentally prepares for his humiliation.